custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Who is Garjor?
Who is Garjor? (Written Who is Garjor?????) takes place right after Shaller's Rampage. They eventuallly unfroze Shaller's legs. Hook then continued his research about anything that could defeat Shaller, as it bugged him that he couldn't find anything, when he came across a name, Garjor, who was turned into a Makuta in a similar way to Jaller. Hook: "Jaller, Jaller, take a look at this." Jaller: "What no pictures?" Hook: "Shut up. I want you to read this about this guy." Jaller: "Garjor, what about him?" Hook: "It says here that he was once mutated by the Makuta in a similar way to you, they eventually drained his essence and used it on various subjects." Jaller: "So?" Hook: "Why do I even bother, I think there maybe some sort of connection between you and him, or him and Shaller." Jaller: "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?" Hook: "I'm gonna look deeper into this." Jaller: "OK." 3 Weeks Later "I need to get a DNA sample, if only Shaller wasn't deceased" says Hook. "If Shaller was alive for what?" Says a voice. "Huh? Oh hey Faitress" says Hook, "Just something I'm researching." "Have you seen Azon?" Asks Faitress. "Not since we got back, try the training room" says Hook. "Thanks" says Faitress. "You're Welcome" says Hook. Elsewhere Azon is stuck in a wall, "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jaller? Help me out." "Nah, I think I'll go raid the fridge" says Jaller. "JALLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouts Azon. "Azon?" Says Faitress. "Faitress? Think you could help me?" Asks Azon. "Sure," says Faitress, pulling Azon out of the wall, "How did this even happen?" "Don't ask, thanks for that" replies Azon. "You're welcome" says Faitress. Meanwhile elsewhere, Dawg inspects the site of Shaller's dimise, "So he croaked, I wonder if he's spoiled yet." Just then the ground around Shaller's corpse shakes. "What?" Says Dawg, he is then hit by something. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" "This body shall work," says a voice coming from Dawg, "For now anyway." He then walks off. Back at Hook's base, "Find anything else out?" Asks Jaller. "Not much" answerd Hook. Suddenly there's knocking at the main door, "I'll get it" says Jaller, as he walks to the door, it is kicked down. "Dawg!?!?!?!?!?" Says Jaller. "Well, you're half right" says the spirit. "Uh Hook, what did that Wing Sword look like again?" Asks Jaller. "It's right here," says Hook as he walks towards Jaller with the book, "Why, oh." "You think Dawg could be Garjor?" Asks Jaller. "I highly doubt it" answers Hook, summoning his Branding Staff. "Who's Garjor?" Asks the spirit, "Nevermind it doesn't matter." "That voice," says Jaller, "Shaller is that you?" "Who?" Says the spirit, he then jumps at Jaller, and breaths fire on him. "Take that." Hook then uses the power of a Rode on Dawg, "Jaller, that is Shaller." "What!?!?" Says Jaller as he gets up. "Dang it," says Shaller as he reveals himself, "You've seen through my disguise." "Jaller we got to get a DNA sample from him," says Hook, "Blood, sweat, I highly doubt we could get tears from him." "This is gonna be the funest thing I've ever done" replies Jaller. "Just don't kill him!!!!!" Shouts Hook. "Fine," whines Jaller, "You ready for some of this!?!?!?!?" "You will die" says Shaller. Jaller then attacks Shaller, but is thrown down, "Is that the best you got?" Asks Shaller. "No" replies Jaller as he flips Shaller over, stabbing him with his claw. "There, you got your sample," says Shaller, he then kicks Jaller out of the way, "Good-bye." He then leaves. "That hurt" says Jaller in pain. "Well at least you got the blood" says Hook. "Just take the claw," says Jaller, "I'll catch up." Hook then takes the claw. "Where am I?" Asks Dawg as he wakes up, "My head hurts." He then leaves. "I'll just take this to my study" says Hook. Later, "This is weird" says Hook. "What about it?" Asks Jaller. "According to this, there are 3 different sets of DNA" replies Hook. "3?" Questions Jaller. "Yeah, a small portion are yours, some are Makuta essence, and one I can't identify" says Hook. "Is it Garjor?" Asks Jaller. "I don't know" answers Hook. Meanwhile at Shaller's base, "Garjor, Garjor? Why does that seem familiar, I know nothing about them, so why does that name sound familiar? DANG IT!!!!!!!!!" Back at Hook's Base, "Wait a minute," says Hook, "I remember reading in the book, it described Garjor's DNA, ah here it is, O_O SHALLER IS GARJOR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Says Jaller, "I thought Shaller was me!!!!" "So did I" says Hook. "NOTHING MAKES SINCE ANYMORE!!!!!!!!" Says Jaller. "What's with all the yelling?" Asks Nightslasher. "Shaller isn't me!!!!!!" Says Jaller, shaking Nightslasher. "OK, let me go, and how, I thought Shaller was Jaller, that's even what his name is, Sh'adow Ja'ller" says Nightslasher. "Maybe Jaller was just a host, maybe Garjor-slash-Shaller needed a body to come back" says Hook. "Could be" says Nightslasher. "Let's just just say Shaller's a psycho" says Jaller. "Agreed" says Hook and Nightslasher. Gallery File:Shaller_Dawg_2.jpg|Shaller possing Dawg File:Hook_Jaller_Shaller_Dawg.jpg|Hook and Jaller fighting a possed Dawg File:Shaller_Jaller_7.jpg|Shaller pinning Jaller down File:Jaller_Shaller_7.jpg|Jaller aquiring a blood sample from Shaller File:Jaller_Shaller_8.jpg|Shaller using his Kickour on Jaller File:Jaller_Nightslasher.jpg|Jaller shaking Nightslasher Category:User:Recgameboy